The Skater and Artist
by Shadow-X-Pup
Summary: Kiba was a secret artist with a few people who knew his name and even fewer friends. So when he falls for the popular skater and Captain of the basketball team, Shikamaru. He'll need all his friends help if he's to win the lazy genius' heart, and high school was tough enough already for him and his friends. AU. eventual ShikaKiba and other surprise pairings. M in later chapters.


_Pup: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me input is much appreciated._  
**Shadow: Yes and we own nothing except the plot school, city, art work, and fashion designs.**  
_Pup:(sweat drops) Right um here our story here a warning_ _will be in the first chapter so...  
_**Shadow: Enjoy the Prologue more is to come hopefully soon (Glares at Pup****)  
**_Pup: (Cowers in a corner)_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _A woman in her late seventies or early eighties with sharp green eyes, light mid-back brown hair, pale skin and a serious expression looked up from her computer to her open door. There a young man in his mid-twenties in a flannel shirt and jeans stood with an idiotic smile on his face. The woman turned to face the man completely and glared fiercely at him.

"May I help you Sir?" She asked in a monotone voice. The young man chuckled a bit as he walked into the office and took the seat directly across from the moody woman.

"Yes you can Akira-Sensei," The young man replied smiling brightly. Akira's eyes widen slightly when she heard him say sensei, but went straight back to glaring soon after.

"And what could I possibly help you with Sir?" She asked him with the same tone as before.

"My book that's what," The young man stated face and poster slightly serious for him. Akira sighed shaking her head.

"As I told you before Sir I can not publish that little piece of yours." Akira told him with irritation in her voice.

The young man leaned forward. "Yes I got the letters, but I'm not sure you quiet understand what my books about."

Akira scoffed as she stood up from her chair and walked to the left side of her desk. "As I told you before Sir the story has potential, but it's too inappropriate to be a children's story," Akira stated matter of factly while crossing her arms and leaning against her desk. This caused the young man to burst out laughing.

"Excuse me Sir but I fail to see what's so funny here," Akira said sternly eyes narrowing even further on the young man.

"It was never meant to be a children's book," The young man announced once he stopped laughing meeting Akira glare with a fiercely determined look in his eyes.

"Well then I'm sorry no one's informed you of this before now but most adults aren't interested in fairy tales," Akira retorted amusedly scoffing at how naïve this young man was. The young man gave a dark chuckle and shook his head looking Akira dead in the eye with the most serious eyes she has ever seen on him.

"You still don't get it Akira-Sensei it's not a fairy tale never was in fact every word written down in that book is history it all actually happened exactly ten years ago from today," The young man stated with a sympathetic tone. Akira gives the young man a disbelieving look.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that everything written in that book happened exactly how it's written?" Akira scoffed at the young man.

"No not really but that's the truth I didn't make it up I documented it," The young man replied smirking proudly.

"And what makes you so sure that it happened exactly how you wrote it hmm," Akira questioned sharply and smugly.

The young man looked at her and smiled knowingly, "Oh no reason really just that I was a part of it all."

Akira's eyes narrowed in disbelief and scoffed at the lies the young man was trying to feed her. "You really expect me to believe that Nato Yakima ,"Akira asked insultingly glaring at said man who just chuckled and smiled as he got up closed the door and locked it.

Turning around as he said, "Actually I do for you see my name is not Nat Yakima it's Naruto Uzumaki and I only gave you part of the book hoping that you'd want to publish it without knowing the whole story. But I see now that isn't the case, so sit down Akira-Sensei and get comfortable, because I'm going to tell you the complete and uncensored version of The Skater and Artist. The way it all happened ten years ago."

* * *

_Pup: Well there you go love it hate it Oh and I'll post next chapter once i have five reviews.  
_**Shadow: You may also suggest the pairings you'd like in this story and we will take it in consideration.**


End file.
